thebiogateroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Ion
Current Background When the Original Ion's death was predicted at the age of twelve by the Score-- do to the fact that he was ill--, Seven Replicas were created to succeed the original by Mohs and Van. Out of all seven it was the final and Seventh Replica of the original Ion that was selected to carry on after the original. This Ion was selected due to the fact that he was closest to the original. Soon after the original died and the Seventh Replica was swooped in, only the higher ups in the Order of Lorelei were aware of the Original Fon Masters death and not even the Original Fon Master Guardian Arietta was informed her Ion had died. Instead to cover up the truth and to hide the fact that Arietta would be able to tell the difference between the original and the fake-- considering Replicas do not have the originals memories-- she was demoted from her duties as Fon Master Guardian. As such, the New Fon Master had to pick a new Guardian for which Anise Tatlin was selected to become Ion's personal guardian. She was charged with protecting him at all times. Through spending much time together the two grew closer in their friendship and were capable of listening and trusting one another in dire situations. Though Ion tends to listen to whatever Anise advises him to do rather then the other way around. Ion regards Anise as his most Cherished Friend having been able to rely on her for so long. Ion first encounters Luke's party in the Cheagle Woods and continued to accompany the party after that point. Although Ion does not participate in any of the battles with the team, due to his weak condition he is seen to still support his friends with his presence and determination. And remained to support them throughout the course of their journey. Ion is last seen with the party at Mt. Zaleho, where Mohs forces Ion to read the Planetary Score which strains his body to great. As he is seen to be dying he removes the miasma from Tear's body as his Seventh Fonnon's begin to disperse. He vanishes leaving the group with on last hope, that they can still change the future. The First Ion A summary of the events that have happened to the first Ion, headers as needed. The Second Ion ( Ion debuts his return in Arc 4, page 7 ) After his seeming death from reading the Seventh Fon Stone, Ion awakens in the strange city of Zaphias. His initial thoughts conclude that this place must be his afterlife and as he wanders he encounters Alphonse, Saber, Yugi and Link. Through meeting this group Ion is told this is another world--but he can't shake the feeling that he is dead and or he will be dead if he ever returns home to Auldrant. Although, Mami, Mirajane and Homura are nearby, Ion never learns their name or is given the chance to interact with them. And the two groups seemingly split off before meeting. For Ion, he teams up wit Alphonse and his friends and they depart to find food. He questions if any of them have been in contact with his friends; Luke, Anise, Jade, Natalia, Tear and Guy wondering if any of them may have ended up in this strange place. From Yugi Ion learns about someone named Yusei Fudo, who is apparently the King of Games and comes from Neo Domino City. In addition to being Yugi's friend. Alphonse also informs Ion that he encountered both Jade and Mieu at one point, which leaves Ion believing he may encounter his friends at one point or another. In the way to the restaurant Alphonse encounters his brother Edward who joins up with the party. In the restaurant, Charlotte, a strange creature on a quest for cheese appears. Ion initially tries to help her out but with the appearance of Hibiki, Charlotte's focus seems to turn to him. The group choses to rest at the local inn for the night. Ion retires to his room but is troubled with the fact that he is dead and that he shouldn't be here. He begins to worry that he might suddenly disappear. To put his mind at ease he heads outside for some fresh air. His thoughts are interrupted by the appearance of a white dragon named, Chibisuke. Shortly afterward Lucas a blonde greets him and Ion finds himself nearly run over by Subaru, who is travelling with his ally War-Rock ( who Ion is unaware of ). Ion finds himself a little shocked and startled at first but is happy to greet the new comers and treat them with kindness. However, the conversation was cut short with the appearance of Card Ejector, who launches hearts that drain the energy of those it touches. Ion mistakenly touches one and becomes drained and then quickly warns the others against touching them. Subaru is distrusting towards the others in the group, Ion choses not to force him to believe in them but warns Subaru to be careful if he intends to go off alone. The group is soon joined by Reiji who turns out to be a friend of Chibi. Ion tries to warn Reji about touching the hearts but it comes to late and as such, Reiji becomes drained of some of his energy. By this point Lucas is also trying out and Ion begins to worry, he questions the blonde of what they should do. Subaru rushes off after Card Ejector and Lucas soon collapses. In this tough moment all eyes are brought to Ion. Ion admittedly reminds himself that he has never been much of a leader considering Luke lead the group during his travels with his friends and tries to think in everyone's best interest. He enforces that Lucas's safety comes first and that once he is okay, Ion himself will pursue Subaru to make sure he is okay as well... Personality An optimistic and soft-spoken boy who is known for pointing out the positive aspects of a person's character. Even if that individual has overwhelming negative qualities. Though Ion is physically weak and appears docile he does strive to use his leadership to keep the world in a state of peace. He also is shown to exhibit a great amount of maturity. If anything is certain, Ion doesn't want to be a puppet to anyone and had gone to the extent of creating his own separate faction that opposed Mohs strict traditions. Ion wants to follow what he believes in and he has always thought the Score to be on of many possible futures, leaving his own mind open to many potential futures. Abilities As a Fon Master, Ion can use Daathic Fonic Artes. However do to being physically weak he has been advised against over exerting himself and in turn relies on those around him for support. Using his powers can cause him to collapse as well as shorten his lifespan so in the past his friends have fought for him. Ion also has the ability to remove the seals on the Sephiroth Trees. The only two items he seems to carry of significant importance is his Staff and a Tuning Fork on a pendent. Combat User of Daathic Fonic Artes. However, due to his condition of frail health...he does not often use these abilities.Category:CharacterCategory:Tales OfCategory:MaleCategory:Naruto195Category:XSonicScrewdriver